Suave y Sedoso
by Snape's Snake
Summary: Una tarde, Severus Snape vuelve a su despacho y encuentra sobre la mesa un bote de champú Suave y Sedoso


**Nota del autor: **

Esta historia es una respuesta a un Desafío lanzado por Lirianis en la página , con lo que está dedicada a ti.

La situación es la siguiente: una tarde Severus Snape regresa a su despacho y encuentra sobre la mesa un bote de champú "Suave y Sedoso".

Debo advertir que, evidentemente, es slash.

Es la primera vez que publico aquí y de hecho hace muy poco que publico con este mismo nombre tanto en Slasheaven como en Potterfics... os podéis dar una vueltica por allí, que os espero.

**Advertencia:** Aunque parezca mentira los personajes pertenecen a una señora llamada JK Rowling, a la que le agradezco de entrada que los haya creado y me los preste.

**Peticiones:** Por favor, un comentario... dame argo...

Ya os dejo, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo. Un beso a todos, desde mi mazmorra...

* * *

_**SUAVE Y SEDOSO**_

Una sombra se deslizaba por las paredes del oscuro, estrecho y húmedo pasillo que llevaba a su despacho. A él no le importaba la humedad, sus huesos estaban más que acostumbrados a ella; ni tampoco la estrechez, era un tipo delgado y ágil; y aún menos que todo, le importaba que estuviera oscuro. Se sabía el camino de memoria, y la oscuridad hacía juego con su alma y su túnica.

Había sido otro de esos entrañables "días horribles en Hogwarts". De esos que deberían vivirse y poderse olvidar al llegar la noche. Pero el caso era que mientras se dirigía a la seguridad de su despacho, cada vez creía más difícil el poder olvidar "ese" día en concreto.

Lo peor no había sido tener que dar clases a los inútiles de siempre, sino que encima había tenido que colaborar en esa soberana memez que había sido el club de duelo. Con el soberanamente memo Gilderoy Lockhart.

_-¿Cómo has podido contratarle, Albus? Justamente a él -le preguntó al director en una de sus múltiples reuniones en el despacho de éste, poco antes de que empezara el curso._

_-Tiene un gran éxito editorial y parece ser que una gran experiencia con todo tipo de criaturas mágicas._

_El hombre más joven soltó un resoplido._

_-Creo que tus intenciones para contratarle son… independientes de su capacidad pedagógica._

_-Severus –pronunció el director en tono recriminatorio._

_-Además, es un completo inútil. Ya te darás cuenta –sentenció._

Y evidentemente había tenido razón. Ese mismo día se había hecho patente. Pero como muy bien sabía, el viejo director no lo reconocería jamás.

Hubiera podido ser tan gratificante dejarle en ridículo ante todo el Colegio. Pero, claro, como siempre, el estúpido niñito Potter tenía que llamar la atención de todo el mundo hacia su propia persona, exactamente igual que hacía su maldito padre.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza cuando traspasó la puerta de su mazmorra y creyó haber dejado atrás la frustración. Se apoyó contra la madera, hizo presión con el dedo corazón y el pulgar de su mano derecha sobre sus párpados hasta que empezó a ver pequeñas estrellas en la noche de sus ojos cerrados.

No debió volver a abrirlos. Pero él entonces no lo sabía, claro. No lo supo hasta que los abrió y descubrió lo que había sobre su mesa.

Realmente, en un principio, no identificó el objeto, pero supo con total certeza que ese no era su lugar. Se separó de la puerta con algo de desgana y se acercó con sigilo a la mesa cuidadosamente ordenada, haciendo ondear la negra túnica con su fru-frú habitual.

Junto al tintero y la pluma de cóndor se hallaba un objeto cilíndrico de color verde lima, completamente liso, sin ninguna indicación de qué se trataba. Rodeó la mesa, se sentó en su silla y entonces sí que pudo leer la etiqueta, con letras capitales de color verde oscuro. Sólo tres palabras: "Suave y Sedoso". Una mueca de disgusto se instaló en su rostro cetrino, haciéndole mostrar los dientes irregulares y algo amarillentos.

Tardó aproximadamente tres minutos enteros en alargar una de sus grandes y pálidas manos al objeto y agarrarlo con fuerza desmesurada. El bote se combó hacia adentro debido a su presión. Con la otra mano quitó el tapón y se lo acercó al rostro, a su ganchuda y experta nariz. Olía a una mezcla refrescante de mango y limón.

_¿Quién puede haberse atrevido a entrar aquí para dejarme este "regalito"?_ preguntó su mente racional. Y su mente irracional le dio la única respuesta posible, la única que quería escuchar: _Potter._

Vio tan claro que había sido el niño que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada y cruel. Ya podía verle allí, delante suyo, con su pelo negro siempre despeinado, cuidadosamente despeinado como el de James, sus gafas que aunque lo intentasen no podrían esconder esos brillantes ojos verdes ni el miedo reflejado en ellos, y el agarrotamiento en todo su pequeño cuerpecito de Gryffindor valiente y estúpido. Tan valiente como para entrar en el despacho de su temible profesor de pociones, pero no tan estúpido como para no asustarse si le pillaban.

_-Supongo que le parecerán divertidas este tipo de bromas –Severus se levanta con las manos a la espalda, el niño le contempla desde un metro más allá. Mira de soslayo hacia la puerta, calcula la distancia a recorrer por si debe huir. Pero no podrá huir._

_-No sé a qué se refiere, profesor Snape –Harry piensa que es mejor tratarle con respeto en un momento así, aunque no le servirá de nada._

_-¿No lo sabe? Yo creo que lo sabe perfectamente, señor Potter. Es usted tan gracioso como lo era su padre, y supongo que también piensa igual que él. De ahí, su simpático "regalito"._

_-Pero yo no…_

_-¡Silencio! –Severus se acerca al chico, sus manos siguen detrás escondiendo algo-. Yo también tengo un regalito para usted. Y estoy completamente seguro que le hará la misma ilusión que a mí el mío. Cierre los ojos, señor Potter –ha llegado a su lado, ahora se agacha para quedar a su altura, sus rostros muy juntos, le taladra con sus ojos negros y el niño quiere dar un paso atrás pero se detiene a tiempo-. Vamos, ciérrelos._

_-Yo no he hecho nada._

_-¿No, señor Potter? ¿No me ha regalado usted este precioso bote de champú que tengo aquí? –de pronto su mano izquierda se muestra ante Harry; su mano y lo que contiene en ella. No lleva el tapón, el profesor se lo quitó antes para que no le molestara en lo que tenía planeado. Con la varita en la mano derecha, todavía oculta tras la espalda, realiza un hechizo y las manos del muchacho quedan pegadas a los costados de su cuerpo. El niño se acobarda, abre los ojos desmesuradamente al notar sus manos aprisionadas, y ahora sí da ese paso atrás que antes se ha esforzado en no dar, pero Severus es más rápido, le sujeta por la cintura atrayéndole hacia él y acerca el bote a los labios de Harry-. Abra la boquita._

_-¿Qué? –Pronunciar esa corta y única palabra es un error del que el chico se arrepiente al momento, porque ya no puede decir ninguna más. El profesor le introduce el bote verde lima en la boca y aprieta con fuerza. El champú anaranjado sale disparado a chorro, se desliza por la garganta del muchacho y le ahoga, atragantándole. La risa maliciosa de Severus inunda la mazmorra._

_-¿Le gusta, señor Potter? ¿Está bueno? –Le suelta, dejando que el chico se aparte dos pasos y escupa el jabón con gesto amargo._

_-Está loco Snape –las burbujas se escapan entre sus palabras como si fuera una máquina de hacer pompas a tamaño natural._

_-¿A qué sabe, señor Potter?_

_-A limón –incomprensiblemente responde a la pregunta, la espuma sale de entre sus labios sin apenas hacer esfuerzo, del mismo modo que lo hacen sus siguientes palabras-. Como los caramelos de Dumbledore._

_Esa confesión hace que en el cerebro de Severus una lucecita ilumine la figura señorial y de porte magnífico del entrañable director del Colegio. "¿Entrañable, Severus?" se dice a sí mismo. Se gira hacia la puerta, y allí, como ya esperaba se encuentra cara a cara con el viejo, que le observa con uno de sus eternos caramelos de limón entre las manos. "¿Cómo no se te ha ocurrido antes, Severus?" se recrimina._

_-Has sido tú, ¿verdad? ¿Tú también crees que soy grasiento, Albus? –Le pregunta al anciano mago._

_-Severus, pueden cocinarse huevos fritos en tu pelo, querido mío –le dice mientras engulle el caramelo-. Sólo pretendía ayudarte. Supuse que sería buena idea que te lavaras el pelo más… a menudo._

_-¡Me ducho cada día, carcamal! -Le grita irritado, escupiendo saliva junto con su rabia-. ¡Y me lavo el pelo con champú de te verde!_

_-El limón te será más efectivo que el te verde. Tienes un problema muy grave de seborrea, hijo –el anciano se acerca a él, da unos pasos junto al joven Harry, que sin poder evitarlo sigue echando espuma por la boca, llenando el suelo de la mazmorra-. Siento que lo hayas pagado con nuestro joven Potter, pero es fantástico que el chico sea tan habilidoso en la fabricación de espuma. ¿Y si hacemos una fiesta? Podríamos hacer concursos de Mister Túnica Mojada, aunque para eso quizás deberíamos invitar a alguien más, ¿no te parece?_

_-_Un momento –se oyó que decía el pocionista al silencio de la mazmorra-. Esta es mi propia fantasía, ¿por qué tengo que acabar siendo otra vez la marioneta de Albus? ¡Malditos sean los dos, el niñato y el vejestorio!

El bote de champú salió disparado de la mano de Snape y se estrelló contra una de las múltiples estanterías que llenaban la mazmorra y con gran estrépito redujo a añicos su contenido, rompiendo los tarros de cristal llenos de líquidos viscosos y de sustancias inidentificables más viscosas aún.

-¡Severus! –Se elevó una voz conocida desde la otra habitación-. ¿Eres tú, cielito?

Snape puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo. Si no fuera porque tenía dos buenos motivos para aguantarle, nunca en la vida hubiera permitido que le llamara así: cielito. El primero de los motivos: porque era tan bueno en la cama como patético fuera de ella. Y el segundo motivo era aún mejor: podía putear a Dumbledore tirándose a su nuevo favorito en sus propias narices.

-¡Cielo! ¿Eres tú? –Volvió a preguntar la voz.

-Sí, soy yo –Snape se dirigió lentamente a la otra habitación, dejando el estropicio tras de sí y desde la puerta pudo observar al hombre que le había llamado.

Sobre las sábanas verde-Slytherin se mostraba el esplendoroso y desnudo cuerpo pálido y cuidado del recién estrenado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba boca abajo, su melena rubia cubriéndole parte del bello rostro, ladeado en dirección a donde estaba Snape, para poder contemplarle y mostrarse lo más sugerente posible.

Desde luego el pocionista le encontró sugerente y aceptó la sugerencia, porque se encaminó con paso rápido a la cama. Con un único dedo resiguió todo el cuerpo del otro hombre deslizándolo desde la punta de los dedos del pie izquierdo, pasando por la planta, por la pantorrilla, por la parte trasera del muslo, subió por la turgencia del glúteo, se entretuvo en uno de los hoyos del final de la espalda y siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar al omoplato.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido, cielito? –Preguntó Lockhart-. Me he quedado dormido.

Snape le agarró el pelo sin ninguna contemplación, tiró de él hasta que el rubio elevó el rostro de la almohada y agachándose le inundó la boca con su lengua.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado, Gil –le recriminó una vez acabado el beso-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lockhart se giró en la cama, obligando a Snape a soltarle el pelo, que aún apretaba entre sus dedos de forma posesiva.

-He decidido hacerte una visita. No he podido resistirme, después de nuestra esplendida actuación de esta mañana. No sabes lo cachondo que me has puesto…

El moreno miraba desde las alturas el fantástico cuerpo del rubio, de arriba abajo, desde su bonito rostro a sus pies de uñas cortas y cuidadas, pasando por la incipiente erección. Subió a la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el otro, sin quitarse la ropa. Se tendió sobre él acariciando su pecho inundado de vellos rubios y volvió a besarle, aspirando su olor, una mezcla de limón y mango.

Al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba quiso separarse pero el otro le tenía fuertemente agarrado por la nuca, y cuando lo intentó, Lockhart le atrajo más hacia sí, besándole él en esa ocasión, saboreándole por completo. Sólo le soltó un segundo para poder respirar y siguió realizando pequeños besos húmedos, algunos más profundos que otros. Snape se dejaba hacer mientras los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, Gil? –Le preguntó fríamente tras sentirse libre de los besos de su amante.

-¿Qué quieres decir, cielito?

-Quiero decir: ¿qué-has-es-ta-do-ha-ci-en-d…?

-No hace falta que te burles de mí, no soy tonto, ¿sabes? –Se enfadó el rubio. Se removió bajo el cuerpo del pocionista, como intentando quitárselo de encima, sin conseguirlo.

-¿Entonces? –Snape se alzó, volviendo a sentarse sobre el bajo estómago del otro acercándose peligrosamente a su parte más sensible y apoyó sus pálidas manos sobre los pectorales de Lockhart-. Dime, Gil ¿qué has hecho antes de quedarte dormido en mi cama?

-He venido a ducharme contigo, pero no estabas, así que me he duchado solo.

-Y has gastado mi champú, claro.

-¿Qué dices? No. Mi pelo no puede soportar ese champú infame de te verde que usas –Snape le miraba ceñudo-, he traído el mío propio. Sé lo mucho que te molesta que invadan tu espacio, así que lo he dejado sobre la mesa de tu despacho para no olvidármelo cuando me vaya.

Con que todo era culpa de ese rubio inútil que tenía entre las piernas.

-¿Y no es invadir mi espacio ducharte en mi ducha y dormirte en mi cama?

-Es distinto, cielito.

-Ya -Snape alzó la cadera y con una fuerza brutal hizo que Lockhart se diera de nuevo la vuelta, pegando su cara a la almohada y se sentó sobre su suave culo blanquito-. Me temo Gil que vas a tener que pagar por el niño y el viejo –su voz junto a la oreja del otro sonaba ponzoñosa y amenazante.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir? –el profesor de Defensa, contrariamente a lo que cabría esperar por su extensa experiencia con el peligro, se mostró asustado-. No entiendo, ¿qué niño? ¿Qué vie…?

-Aunque te lo explicara, no lo comprenderías –le interrumpió Snape. Apoyó sus manos en la espalda, manteniendo al rubio en la misma postura-. Pero te advierto que mi voz va a ser lo más suave y sedoso que notarás esta tarde.

Unas cuerdas surgieron de las cuatro esquinas de la cama y sujetaron con fuerza las cuatro extremidades del profesor.

-Severus… -La voz de Lockhart se alzó en un murmullo suplicante cuando notó que el peso sobre su cuerpo desaparecía. Le volvió a llamar sin obtener respuesta tampoco esa vez-. Severus…

Snape se hallaba de nuevo ante la puerta que comunicaba con su despacho. El bote de champú volvía a estar en su mano e instalada en su rostro una sonrisa ladina indicaba que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Nada buenas.


End file.
